


Атлантида

by thett



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечное лето, нетающий снег, цветущий папоротник, скейт и травяные чаи.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Атлантида

РАССКАЖИ МНЕ, ГДЕ ТЫ ЖИВЕШЬ  
Свободная Аламида была городом иллюзионистов. Подавляющую часть ее населения составляли люди, владеющие пламенем тумана: иллюзионисты-пекари, иллюзионисты-студенты, иллюзионисты-программисты, иллюзионисты-родители и их дети, а также бабушки, которые тоже были немало искушены в мастерстве художественного обмана. Это означало, что, заснув юношей, ты мог проснуться девушкой, сев в автобус — выйти из трамвая, а тот, кого ты любишь, способен был в один прекрасный день рассыпаться пылью, когда твои друзья устанут смеяться над шуткой.  
Зная об этом, Фран никогда ни в кого не влюблялся. Не то чтобы это было для него сложно: в первую очередь он был увлечен книжками. Благодаря ему по дому (а позже и по улицам) разгуливали полурослики и летали межзвездные истребители. Когда бабушка заглядывала за шваброй в чулан, ее встречал Гарри Поттер, бледный от отсутствия света. Иллюзии Франа были известны за долгожительство и определенное чувство юмора: дриады в парке даже пару лет спустя любили пугать угнездившиеся у корней деревьев парочки.  
После того как в тысяча девятьсот шестнадцатом году Аламида была объявлена свободным городом и новый мэр принял тот самый закон, сюда со всего света стеклись люди с единым типом пламени. Спасаясь от Первой войны, из Парижа приплыли те, в чьем роду почти век спустя родился Фран. Он никогда не ступал за пределы острова и как сказки слушал истории о бесконечно воюющем ураганном Нью-Йорке, о солнечном Амстердаме, в котором даже травка лечит недуги, и о целой стране, населенной задумчивыми людьми с пламенем дождя.  
Ныне Франу было семнадцать. Полгода назад он взял рюкзак, уехал от бабушки в общий съемный дом и с тех пор забыл, что такое здоровый сон, первый урок и запеканка с изюмом. После бабушкиной готовки желудок принимал фастфуд как благословенную пищу. Книги жили под кроватью, в чулане и в коробках. Каждый день то на первом, то на втором этаже какие-то люди устраивали вечеринку, на которой пили выдуманное пиво (градус колебался от пяти до шестнадцати в зависимости от их фантазии) и слушали громкую музыку с ограниченным радиусом действия. Поначалу, когда Франу хотелось побыть одному, он уходил из дома, но через несколько дней научился вычленять образ музыки из окружающего шума иллюзий и отключаться от него. Тогда он начал спать спокойно, ощущая себя свернувшимся на плоту (главное, чтобы нога не свисала с матраса) в океане фаерболлов, криков и смеха.  
В этом хаосе был своеобразный распорядок дня. В тот час, когда вставал Тони, Эми как раз ложилась, и он готовил ей — ужин, себе — завтрак. Фран знал, во сколько прийти домой, чтобы застать кусок пиццы. Однажды кто-то повесил на холодильник листочек, на котором детским почерком было выведено расписание — чтобы оставшимся на ночь и на вечность гостям было легче сориентироваться. Оно обросло комментариями, уточнениями и смайликами, превратившись в целую форумную ветвь; в конце концов кто-то другой не выдержал, перепечатал его и прикрепил на пробковую доску около входной двери.  
Старый листок остался висеть на холодильнике как исторический документ. Фран любил перечитывать записи, стоя утром на кухне и дуя в чашку.

 

РАСПИСАНИЕ  
Сон — с 4 до 7 a.m.  
Завтрак — самое позднее в 7:30. // первый урок  
Второй сон — после завтрака до 11.  
Второй завтрак — готовите сами!  
\---> Тони, разбуди меня так, чтобы я к 10 успела в колледж.  
\---> а меня не буди.  
\---> его тоже буди, у него контрольная.  
\---> помогите себе сами, я в мастерской.  
Время безделья (работа)/пары.  
\---> лаба по вторникам в два.  
\---> да ты задолбал всем напоминать.  
\---> отдайте в починку мой велик, кто-нибудь.  
\---> назови свое имя, загадочный незнакомец, чтобы квитанция на оплату пришла не ко мне домой.  
\---> кто испарил мой диван?  
\---> утром в пятницу на столе была забыта книга. Верните, я по ней готовлюсь.  
\---> к контрольной? Последнее предупреждение, задрот.  
\---> к практике в анатомичке. Лучше верни, иначе практиковаться буду на тебе. Ф.  
\---> Фран, где ты пропуск достал? Я тоже хочу.  
\---> верни книгу, и мы это обсудим.  
\---> лягушонок, ты страшный.  
ВЫЗОВИТЕ ЭЛЕКТРИКА.  
\---> и сантехника. Слив в туалете сломался.  
\---> я уезжаю к родителям.  
\---> давайте оставим все так. Тут никогда не было настолько тихо.  
\---> в подвале был замечен призрак туалетного утопленника.  
\---> ХОРОШО, Я ВЫЗВАЛ.  
Ужин (гости приносят чайную заварку с собой!) — с 7 p.m. до.  
\---> эй, а как же плюшки?  
\---> плюшки получает тот, кто их печет. Приходи после обеда на кухню.  
\---> эй, а где обед?  
\---> я вам что, домработница? Обедайте у предков.  
\---> кончились припасы. Кто со мной в «Волмарт»?  
\---> съешь сублимированную лапшу.  
\---> она кончилась.  
\---> съешь иллюзорную лапшу.  
\---> тайная пицца в комнате у черного хода! Тайная пицца каждый день в без пятнадцати пять!  
\---> смерть врагам Наследника. Тайная пицца снова закрыта.  
Часы досуга/драка за джойстик/танцы до утра — до утра.  
Утро — с 7 a.m.  
\---> купите чай, ну пожалуйста.

 

ДОПУСТИМ, ТЫ МЕНЯ ВСЕ-ТАКИ НЕ НАПУГАЛ  
Как всякие люди, владеющие искусством фальсификации, иллюзионисты ценили натуральность, поэтому ожившие Микки Маусы на улицах были скорее исключением. Ценились настоящие волосы, настоящий алкоголь и настоящий размер груди. Тогда как дети упражнялись в создании максимально удаленных от реальности обликов, подростки ударялись в другую крайность. Они выглядели, как стандартные старшеклассники любого города в мире: перекачанные, тощие, пухлые, одетые в неуклюже сидящую школьную форму, с угловатыми оправами очков на переломанных носах. Они перешивали пиджаки и подметывали юбки, стараясь выглядеть привлекательнее еще теми, дедовскими методами, и их не заботило, что их деды ставили себе синий иллюзорный ирокез, чтобы подыграть младшим братьям.  
Фран завис где-то между этими двумя стадиями. Он забыл про свой натуральный цвет волос на этапе детсадовских войн, когда каждый ребенок старался выкрасить друга в подходящий цвет, и иллюзию поддерживал уже по привычке — наверное, зеленый и вправду оказался подходящим. Его друзья смотрелись как сборище гиков-павлинов, а одноклассники были бесцветными куклами в серой форме. Фран слушал самую неземную ересь из того, что приносили вечеринки, редко стриг волосы, не употреблял алкоголь и сигареты, навещал бабушку три раза в неделю и прочел все собрания сочинений Фрейда, Кинга и Толстого. Он диагностировал у себя подростковую депрессию еще пять лет назад — когда иллюзорный меч иллюзорного учителя Йоды поменял цвет на красный.  
Мир вокруг него был разноцветным, но каким-то неконтрастным, словно заслоненный белой стеной тополиного пуха. Даже в солнечный день Фран ощущал холод, как будто давным-давно Снежная Королева плюнула ему в глаз, и с тех пор его дыхание застывало ледяными облачками. Он жил в общаге, спал по три часа в сутки и был скейтером. Надо же ему было чем-то заниматься, раз уж учебу он посещал еще реже, чем спал.

 

СКАЗКА О ФРАНЕ И ПЯТНАДЦАТИ СКЕЙТЕРАХ  
Однажды, когда Фран еще жил у бабушки, в десять вечера у него зазвонил телефон. Фран сунул мобильник между диванных подушек и пошел на кухню за попкорном: на детском канале как раз начинался час непрерывных мультиков, недочитанный учебник по клинической психиатрии тоже был под рукой. Все предвещало хорошую ночь, но, к удивлению Франа, мобильник продолжал дрожать и спустя три минуты после заставки. Фран принял звонок.  
Охрипший и необъяснимо виноватый Тони заявил, что ему очень не хотелось бы расстраивать Франа, но он торчит на улице с пятнадцатью бесприютными парнями, которым негде переночевать, и настоящий друг мог бы (или даже хотел!) оказать им помощь в виде свободной кровати. «Одной?» — уточнил Фран. Из трубки долетали подозрительные звуки — так кеды пятнадцати мирных парней могли бы врезаться кому-то по почкам.  
— Они на чемпионат приехали, — поторопился реабилитировать скейтеров Тони. — В гостинице их послали. Не знаю, почему. А тут на квартире оказались «черные» с района.  
— Переночуйте в парке.  
— На улице не май месяц! — обиженно воскликнул Тони.  
— Здесь круглый год май месяц, — ответил Фран. — Приходите.  
Он не слишком понимал, как в стерильную среду его друзей могли просочиться «черные с района», но представлял, что именно эти благородные санитары леса могли не поделить с уроженцами большой земли.  
«Черными» — не за цвет кожи, а за флаг и устои — звались фашисты, защищавшие честь и совесть городского населения. В каждом городе есть такие банды, отстаивающие чистоту чего-нибудь; «черные» боролись за туман, беззастенчиво вытесняя всех обделенных синим пламенем обитателей. Одно они точно умели хорошо: драться, как с применением иллюзий, так и без, и благодарного слушателя могли многому научить.  
Фран успел дочитать учебник и посмотреть интересную часть программы, когда в заднюю дверь тихо постучали. Пятнадцать одетых в узкие джинсы парней тенью сороконожки скользнули по гостиной и мягким воспитанным ковриком застелили полы в доме. Они не просили еды и питья, не вытирали ног и не задавали вопросов. Им просто нужно было где-то поспать — на полу, на потолке, в ванной...  
— Это было так смешно, — запивал бабулину настойку минералкой Тони. У него дергался глаз. — Мы пришли на вписку, а там «черные». Они наехали, мол, «высокая облачность сегодня в нашей Аламиде». Парни и вломили им.  
— Откуда они там взялись?  
— Кто-то притащил. В рамках обмена опытом.  
Но приехавшие на чемпионат из разных городов друзья Тони обладали не только пламенем самых разных типов, но и крепко развитой культурой духа: они не испытывали пиетета перед защитниками города. Фран подозревал, что виновником стычки был Тони, который сам же и пригласил местных боевиков в качестве развлечения, но упрекать друга не стал.  
По крайней мере до утра — когда проснувшаяся раньше всех бабушка увидела в своей ванне спящего юношу, на носках кед которого застыли кровавые кляксы. Бабушка привыкла к странным иллюзиям внука и занялась гигиеной зубного протеза. Посторонний мальчик не привлекал ее внимания ровно до того момента, пока она не включила душ.  
В общем, когда-то тогда Фран и уехал из дома.

 

ДАВАЙ ПОЗНАКОМИМСЯ  
— Ты, ты и ты, — сказал синеволосый позер-учитель, сопровождая речь взмахами руки, — ваши тексты мне нравятся, вы пробьетесь. Конечно, если не просрете талант. Пошли вон.  
Вышеназванные личности переглянулись, подхватили пиджаки и портфели и, пригибаясь, как под обстрелом, сбежали прочь из класса.  
— Хорошо, — удовлетворенно кивнул мистер Рокудо, присел на стол и улыбнулся. — Остальные: я вами разочарован. Думайте лучше, практикуйтесь больше. Запомните, что «повеситься» пишется через «о», лузеры. Свободны.  
Крик учителя настиг Франа, когда он уже закидывал рюкзак на плечо..  
— Эй, ты. Мальчик с волосами... Ну ты понял.  
Фран понял.  
— Останешься, у тебя другие ошибки в орфографии.  
Его одноклассники были серыми, равнодушными сволочами. Они даже не оглянулись. Фран сел на подоконник, поставил ноги на парту и достал термос с чаем из рюкзака — словом, приготовился слушать.  
— Что странно, — отметил учитель, — ты ни разу не упомянул необходимость подросткового самоубийства для современной экономики. У тебя такой тонкочувствующий класс, что я диву даюсь.  
— Я консерватор, — рассеянно откликнулся Фран. Походный термос держал тепло: чай обжег язык.  
— Поясни, — предложил мистер Рокудо, пристраивая пиджак на кресло.  
— Мир полон горечи и смертей. Война в Ираке и бросовые облигации подтачивают экономику Штатов. Если каждый подросток будет поддаваться желанию покончить с собой из-за того, что его бросила подружка, мы погрязнем в неостановимом круговороте сансары.  
— Неплохо подмечено. Что лично ты готов сделать для того, чтобы поднять престиж нации? — задал очевидный вопрос Рокудо. — Налей мне тоже этого пойла.  
— Отличный чай, — обиделся за пойло Фран. — Анж заказывает с Филиппин, они доставляют грибы и пряности в обход таможни.  
— Я тоже знаю эту контору. Гребут двести процентов с продаж.  
— Ага, но зато доставка три недели. И никаких иллюзий.  
— Знаешь, бывают иллюзии, которые не хуже этих твоих грибов, — Мукуро скинул кеды Франа с парты и сел на нее, скрестив ноги.  
— Не бывают. Все иллюзорное — тлен. И неиллюзорное тлен.  
— Что ж тебя так кроет? — усмехнулся учитель.  
— А это не меня кроет, — честно ответил Фран. — Это вас.  
Он-то точно знал, с какой секунды и как начинают действовать те грибы.

 

ЧЕК БАБУШКЕ ФРАНА С ФИЛИППИНСКОГО САЙТА  
— Милый, что это? — растерянно сказала бабуля, вглядываясь в чек.  
Фран посмотрел в окно и ковырнул ногой паркет. Своих денег он пока не зарабатывал — надежда была только на нее.  
— Зачем тебе эти... резаные шляпки? Неужели в магазине за углом нет грибов дешевле?  
— Ромео увлекся омлетом, — расслабленно ответил Фран. — И еще он готовит жульен. И японский суп. Для него нужны грибы определенного сорта.  
— Какой хороший мальчик, — улыбнулась бабуля. — Я рада, что кто-то из вас серьезно занимается кухней. На, возьми.  
Она дала ему денег и подписала чек; Франу удалось спустить под стол собаке ужин, которым бабуля хотела его накормить, и в целом жизнь очень удалась. Катясь по сумеречным улицам домой, Фран закрыл глаза и сквозь веки видел золотую пыль, как будто была весна.

 

ТОЧНО НЕ АУТСАЙДЕР  
Если знать ситуацию, понятно, почему появление Мукуро в доме, полном иллюзий и сумрачной атмосферы, было неизбежным. Синие волосы в большинстве случаев излечивались наступлением совершеннолетия; если же индивидуум продолжал упорствовать в своей привычке после достижения определенного возраста, это отмечало его как художника, неформала или просто аутсайдера. На художника Мукуро, будучи учителем литературы в школе, не был похож, хотя привычки имел творческие. Но Фран сожительствовал с двумя-тремя дипломированными холстомарателями и точно знал, что их всюду сопровождает запах растворителя вместо духов. Мукуро балансировал на грани борьбы с системой и замкнутости, что было созвучно самому Франу.  
Они подружились быстро и неудержимо, как двое единомышленников в иноземной колонии. Произнося вслух какой-то бред, они говорили на одном языке. После чаепития они видели одни и те же грезы; они слушали похожую музыку (по крайней мере, десять наименований групп из тех, что звучали в доме по вечерам, Мукуро знал, а это что-то значило). И еще он был очень крутым, хотя Фран никогда не признал бы этого вслух.  
— Что вы забыли в Аламиде? — спросил Фран однажды, лежа на диване в одной из гостиных.  
— В смысле? — уточнил Мукуро, накручивая на палец чью-то рыжую прядь волос. — Я тут родился.  
— Почему вы не работаете где-то в другом месте? Вы выглядите... нездешним.  
— Кем не работаю? Учителем?  
— Да кем угодно. Вы могли бы быть кем угодно, — засыпая, ответил Фран.  
Учителем, костюмером, убийцей, жиголо, стриптизером, рассказчиком сказок, студентом, шпионом, букмекером, бизнесменом, менеджером, сутенером, писателем, врачом, перевозчиком наркотиков с Филиппин, солдатом, любовником, бродягой, обычным человеком.  
— Ну, я, — ответил Мукуро, — был, но мне не понравилось.  
— Кем вы были? — спросил Фран уже сквозь сон.  
— Да всем, — затянувшись кальяном, ответил Мукуро. — И убийцей, и бродягой, и любовником.  
— Вы забыли пекаря.  
— Точно.

 

КЕЯ, Я ТАК РАД ТЕБЯ СЛЫШАТЬ  
— Ты поздно, — равнодушно заметил Кея, не вставая с кресла.  
С каждым днем Мукуро приходил все позже и позже. Это начинало становиться скучным, потом превратилось в развлечение: Кея передвинул кресло так, чтобы было видно дверь, и по вечерам садился в него с какой-нибудь книгой. Часы вынужденного безделья он использовал рационально: учил языки. Не хватало только камина и вязания для того, чтобы непроизвольный хеншин превратил его в старушку.  
Мукуро прошел мимо, легким движением руки кинув ремень на кресло. Он раздевался прямо с порога; траектория полета начиналась с щелчка входной двери, со скинутых носок о пятку туфель и кончалась в кровати, куда Мукуро явно стремился всей душой.  
Кея заступил ему путь в спальню.  
— Соскучился? — со смешинкой протянул Мукуро, выдергивая рубашку из брюк и закатывая манжеты.  
— Это вряд ли, — не стал подыгрывать Кея.  
— Вот и хорошо, — с облегчением ответил Мукуро и наклонил голову к плечу.  
Кея уткнулся носом в его шею и глубоко вдохнул. Их руки не столкнулись, расстегивая рубашку Мукуро. Нет, Кея определенно не соскучился: скорее, заскучал. Их отношения длились столько времени, что прекратить их нужно было хотя бы из милосердия к участникам. Была только одна проблема.  
Когда Кея видел его движения — эти похожие на сальсу шаги, — когда он чувствовал запах волос, глухая гниющая рана в глубокой глубине его существа переставала ныть, изумленно и влюбленно затыкалась. Это причиняло Кее больше неприятностей, чем сам факт существования Мукуро. У него не было затруднений насчет безумных развлечений и с тем, чтобы достать деньги или убрать тело. Проблемой было то, что, видя Мукуро, он вспоминал об этой сраной старой ране — и каждый раз знал, что нужно делать, чтобы она не болела.  
Их совместное время давно кончилось и пошло на минус: помимо секса в темноте и ехидных недомолвок не осталось ничего, что хотелось защищать. Нужно было только расставить точки, забрать вещи и снять квартиру. Стоило подумать, что Мукуро сделает это первым, и Кея был готов его убить — прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.  
— Встань на колени, — сказал он ровным, тюремным голосом. Отсутствие человеческих чувств было той платой, которую Кея вносил за участие в процессе своему внутреннему судье. У него был очень строгий судья, который долго помнил плохое и не помнил хорошего.  
Мукуро встал на колени и положил руки Кее на бедра. Кея помнил эти руки горячими, и пальцы скребли паркет, как кожу, — царапины оставались роскошные, — а сейчас они лежали ровно, белые и спокойные, как у трупа. Вспоминая о набитых костяшках, Кея невольно думал, что сейчас трахает мертвеца, и не препятствовал фантазии: он зацепил рукой затылок и двигал чужой головой так, как будто этой голове было все равно, и ей, кажется, действительно было все равно.  
Когда он дрочил Мукуро, тот смотрел в сторону; Кея не выдержал, дал ему пощечину. Тогда Мукуро просто закрыл глаза, и стало уже немного легче.

 

МОЙ ЛИЧНЫЙ БОЙЦОВСКИЙ КЛУБ  
«Выходи через пять минут. Есть интересное место», — говорилось в смс. «Серенаду?» — отбил Фран в ответ, кинул телефон подальше и накрыл голову подушкой. После бессонной игровой ночи и полного школьных невзгод дня ему не хотелось никаких увлекательных приключений. Ему хотелось спать. Но не прошло и пяти минут, как под окнами раздались ржавые аккорды — Мукуро показал себя настоящим садистом, иллюзионистом и романтиком. Последнее проявилось в том, что его гитара была расстроена в хлам. Он решил блеснуть и щеголял шляпкой с пером, а гитара при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась не гитарой, а какой-то лютней.  
— Я вас прошу, — прошипел в форточку Фран.  
— Даже не пытайся, — Мукуро был на редкость настойчив. — Улыбки вашей видя свет благой.  
Такому напору Фран не мог сопротивляться.  
Через пятнадцать минут они стояли перед заброшенной школой с рухнувшей крышей и провалившимися полами — словом, находились в очень подозрительном месте. Красное солнце садилось в разбитых окнах, что отнюдь не придавало оптимизма. Мукуро ловко перепрыгивал ямы, осколки и доски, как будто всю жизнь лазал по горам. Фран бросил ему в спину: «Вы ведете меня в притон?» — но Мукуро не ответил, и то, куда они пришли... это было хуже, чем притон. Над неприметной дверью, ведущей в очередную трухлявую галерею, обрывком висело знамя. Фран взял его в руки, расправил.  
— Нравится? — с хорошо скрытой гордостью спросил Мукуро, следя за выражением лица Франа.  
— О да, — едва дыша, прошептал Фран, — конечно.  
Он держал в руках обрез шелка, на котором была кустарным образом вышита черная гербовая лилия. Фран подумал, что его глаза сейчас вытекут от концентрации пафоса и абсурда.  
— Очень красивый флаг, — сказал он, надеясь, что Мукуро не станет придираться к его тону.  
Так выяснилось, что Мукуро был идеологическим лидером местных борцов за чистоту крови. Он привел Франа на тренировочную площадку, где в режиме свободного боя росли и крепли новые члены партии. На входе в галерею, укрепленную так, чтобы выдержать прямое попадание игольчатой сферы, стояли сканеры пламени. Фран шагнул вперед с опаской, но сканеры его не испепелили. Рамка ярко засветилась — едва ли не ярче, чем когда через нее прошел Мукуро.  
— Я в тебе не ошибся, — хмыкнул тот.  
Среди присутствовавших лиц несколько определенно были знакомы Франу. Он пригляделся: это были отличники с того памятного занятия. «Сочинения имеют какую-то связь с бойцовским клубом?» — удивился Фран. «Прямую, — рассеянно ответил Мукуро. — Фантазия же. И это не бойцовский клуб, а школа».  
Фран не очень заинтересовался концепцией, но не стал отказываться от поединков, полагая это невежливым. Мукуро наблюдал за ним с кошачьим вниманием, что немало покоробило Франа; он предпочел завершить встречу ничьей и поскорее смыться. «Во всяком случае, ты всегда можешь сюда прийти», — сказал Мукуро и помахал рукой на прощанье. Фран провел выходные, меланхолично размышляя о быстротечности дружбы, но в понедельник после уроков они встретились у дверей школы (человеческой школы) и как обычно пошли к Франу.

 

КАК У НЕПТУНА  
— Кстати, почему мы ходим именно ко мне? — спросил Фран, топча босыми ногами гальку. — В смысле, ко мне, в кафе, гулять, в парк белочек кормить, но никогда — к вам?  
— Ну... — задумался Мукуро. — У меня дома немного тесно.  
— Самомнение занимает всю площадь?  
— Не совсем, — рассмеялся Мукуро, а потом невесомо пояснил: — Мой парень.  
— Он такой толстый? — не поверил Фран.  
— Он — нет. Но вот его самомнение, — Мукуро подмигнул.  
Фран не мог сказать, что шокирован. Его любопытства едва хватило на то, чтобы удивиться: он был занят созданием кита-белухи и пытался вспомнить, водятся ли такие особи в здешних морях.  
«У вас есть собака?» — поинтересовался Фран, закончив кита. «Увы. Он бы ее съел». — «Он кореец?» — «Японец». — «Японцы не едят собак». — «Потому что у нас их нет». — «И вы это считаете смешной шуткой?»  
В голову лезли вопросы про собаку и другие — глупые, не менее смешные, поверхностные. Фран был не очень в курсе, как и зачем люди заводят отношения (детей, собак, совместный домик) и не определился, кому верит меньше: Фрейду или Толстому. Родители умерли до его рождения, Фран был взращен бабушкой и насчет ее предназначения был уверен точно. Бабушка ставила своей целью печь пирожки, о которые трехлетние дети ломают молочные зубы.  
Мукуро не стал развивать тему — напротив, он был максимально далек от этого, прыгая на одной ноге в спущенных джинсах.  
— Осень уже, — с глубоким непониманием прокомментировал Фран.  
— Я люблю холодную воду, — сообщил Мукуро, самоотверженно сбросил рубашку и нырнул. Фран покатал его на белухе, потом попытался съесть и утопить, в ответ на что Мукуро материализовал красивый трезубец, приняв преувеличенно гордый и потому смешной вид. Его кожа была покрыта мурашками, а синие губы подчеркивали цвет глаз. Было невозможно представить, что у него кто-то есть, но еще невозможнее — что нету.

 

ДВУХМЕСТНАЯ ПЕЩЕРА  
— Фран, есть будешь? — в дверь просунулась непрошеная голова, получила утвердительный кивок и скрылась обратно. Потом подумала и вернулась.  
— А ты, Мукуро?  
— Конечно, — дернул плечом Мукуро, — о чем речь.  
— Семейный ужин, — с сарказмом отметил Фран. — Слушайте, может, заведете в ванной свою зубную щетку? Вы ночуете здесь на диване чаще, чем дома.  
— У меня уже есть зубная щетка, — удивился Мукуро. — Две недели стоит. Ты не заметил?  
— Да как там заметишь, — уныло отозвался Фран, — после двадцати как-то одной больше, одной меньше — без разницы.  
— Ну вот и славно. Меньше народу будет знать, что я здесь бываю.  
— Живете.  
— Хорошо, живу. Давно хотел тебя спросить... как к этому относятся мои ученики? — его лицо приняло шкодливое выражение.  
— Мне кажется, некоторые до сих пор не осознали, что их училка и отвязный Мукуро, который та-а-ак отжигает на вечеринках, — Фран скривился, передразнивая, — это одно и то же лицо.  
— Им это на пользу. Хотя бы по имени меня зовут. Когда ты снизойдешь до того, чтобы оказать мне ту же честь?  
— Никогда, — отрезал Фран. — Давайте продолжим.  
— Хорошо. Бальтазавр, — с тяжелым вздохом выдал Мукуро.  
На самом деле Фран искренне наслаждался ситуацией. Дразнить Мукуро уважительным обращением было особенно приятно с тех пор, как они стали после уроков просиживать вечера у Франа в комнате, играя в шахматы с кровищей, строя инсталляции лестниц из Хогвартса в геометрии Эшера и тренируясь в спонтанном создании реальных иллюзий. Правила игры были простыми: случайное слово, первым пришедшее на ум, и секундомер. Раунд выигрывал тот, у кого получалось быстрее, смешнее и точнее. Иллюзии Мукуро исчезали через сутки, а Франовы жили под кроватью уже которую неделю — чудо, что они не прогрызли ящик.  
Бальтазавр был маленьким красным динозавром с печальным библейским лицом. Его короткие лапки тщетно цепляли воздух в поисках чего-то неведомого: минорная гамма переживаний всегда удавалась Франу лучше прочих.  
— Ты плохой, — резюмировал Мукуро, создал морковку и вручил ее бальтазавру. Создание разорвало морковку острыми большими зубами; кровь брызнула на покрывало.  
— Вы хуже, — поежился Фран. — У нее хоть чувств не было?  
— Не уверен, — заторможенно отозвался Мукуро и посмотрел Франу в глаза без улыбки.  
Фран пронзительно ощутил опасность: что-то должно было случиться прямо сейчас, в следующий момент, вот-вот — не нужно было его дразнить! — Фран прижался спиной к стене, кровать прогнулась, он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть тусклого, пугающего взгляда, ноги коснулось что-то теплое, — то ли бальтазавр с окровавленной морковью, то ли что-то пострашнее, — и тогда кто-то незнакомый, но благословенный заорал на весь дом: «Ужин!».

 

КАСТРЮЛЬКА С ЛАПШОЙ  
— Святая дева, что это, — сказал Мукуро и отступил к двери.  
Стены кухни содрогнулись от смеха¸ а Мукуро стоял посреди этого балагана с непонимающим, пустым лицом. С него слетели золотая чешуя и выслуга лет; стало видно, что он вырос не в общаге, что он дружит с утюгом и плойкой крепче, чем со здравым смыслом, и что его вернейший компаньон — карманная губка для обуви. Замешательство длилось секунду или две, и за это время Фран успел тихо-тихо восхититься им — таким столичным, вылизанным, неприспособленным — и испугаться того, что этот столичный, приличный сейчас повернется на каблуках и сбежит куда подальше. Но момент прошел, и Мукуро остался здесь.  
— Как это едят? — спросил он светски, откидывая тонкий хвост за спину и подворачивая манжеты.  
— Вон вилки, — Фран еле-еле удерживал выражение лица.  
— А теперь — быстро, — оглянувшись, скомандовал Тони. — Пока те, наверху, не почуяли запах.  
Кастрюльку с десятью пачками лапши быстрого приготовления смели за пару минут.  
В коридоре Мукуро наклонился к уху Франа и горячо, сдавленно прошептал:  
— Ты знаешь, меня сейчас вырвет.  
— Хотите прогуляться? — предложил Фран, и они пошли в город.  
Мукуро оказался в силах справиться с лапшой. «Как вы это едите?» — спросил он, откупоривая вторую бутылку минералки. «Я приглашу вас в гости к бабуле, — мечтательно ответил Фран, — после ее обедов сублимированная лапша — это манна небесная». «Я буду счастлив», — таким серьезным голосом отвечал Мукуро, как будто и впрямь собирался быть счастливым. Они говорили о чем-то важном — об антивеществе и том, что черных дыр больше не существует, и Фран отвечал вполне адекватно, но позже не смог вспомнить ни единого слова из разговора, только какие-то отрывочные картины: как Мукуро показывал свой любимый фокус — гасил и зажигал уличные фонари щелчком пальцев.

 

ШАХМАТЫ С КРОВИЩЕЙ  
Кея сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и крутил в руке безалкогольную «маргариту».  
— Зануда, — сказал ему Мукуро.  
— Добрый вечер.  
Утро. Скорее утро. Если бы Кея употреблял алкоголь, он пристрастился бы и спился, столько часов он провел, ожидая Мукуро. Мукуро на танцах, Мукуро дерется, Мукуро на блядках. Наверное, это был очередной роман; Кея мог бы узнать точно — с кем, как давно и с какой частотой, — но предпочел сохранить покров душевности и теплоты, простого человеческого доверия. Когда Мукуро приходил по ночам, это была депрессия. Когда по утрам, это была любовь.  
— Лучше скажи сам, — предложил Кея и двинул вперед пешку.  
Мукуро неизменно грациозно упал в кресло, выпутался из пиджака, переставил зеркальную пешку и потянулся к бокалу Кеи — и все это одновременно. Кея отвел руку назад.  
— Зануда, — повторил Мукуро.  
— Ты же не пьешь ее без алкоголя, — раздраженно вспомнил Кея.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, — сказал Мукуро, взвился и пошел делать себе коктейль.  
Апофеозом их встреч и развлечений в последние пару лет стали человеческие шахматы, игра в людей. Здесь это были Кеины «стальные ежи» против «черных лилий» Мукуро. Неофициальные патрули всеобщего спокойствия теснили подпольных террористов-фаши; они столько раз менялись ролями, что Кее стало почти все равно, кем становиться — законом, порядком, разрушением или разгромом. Когда-то — очень давно, Кея не мог вспомнить, при каких обстоятельствах это произошло, — они встретились, будучи по разные стороны каких-то баррикад, но постепенно стало неважно, кто на чьей стороне воюет.  
Через много лет, задыхаясь от скуки в постели, они вспомнили игру в тотальную вражду и перенесли ее на поле. Кея сделал ход и отправил смс — патруль «стальных» вышел на улицу. С кухни вернулся Мукуро, отпил глоток и парировал. Это был сильный удар: загорелся клуб, принадлежащий Кее. Урон минус двадцать пять в минуту.  
Партия длилась остаток ночи, заливая кровью улицы; пустые стаканы стукались о стол и наполнялись снова, предметы одежды терялись в темноте. Но Кея не испытывал тревоги, потому что вражда с Мукуро до сих пор оставалась единственным, что могло быть сравнимо с его страстью. Сидя напротив и глядя на него в упор, Кея видел не лукавый изгиб брови, а выбитые зубы и раскроенные черепа бойцов, шахматная доска отражала островки суши в лужах напалма, и Кея был мертв и спокоен, как древний, разрушенный, затонувший город.

 

ТРИСТА ШЕСТЬДЕСЯТ  
— Пойдем погуляем по крышам? — в один прекрасный день предложил Мукуро, лежа на травке около школы.  
— В Аламиде нет многоэтажек, — грустно откликнулся Фран.  
— Я знаю одну. Пойдем. — Мукуро плавно поднялся на ноги; женская часть кампуса плавно легла, сраженная неземной красотой движения.  
— Вы не могли бы надевать чуть менее обтягивающие джинсы? — недовольно попросил Фран. — А то девочки волнуются.  
— Это ты мне говоришь? — удивился Мукуро.  
— А что?  
— А то, что очень узкие джинсы — это символ твоей касты.  
— Символ вашей касты вообще Коната.  
За подобными пререканиями они быстро добрались до подходящего здания. Конечно, Фран преувеличивал: в Аламиде были и многоэтажки, и длинные строения с плоскими крышами, но по сравнению с викторианскими резными домиками и урбанизированными дачами таких было меньше. Фран вырос в старинном колониальном доме и видел город сквозь призму ажурных перегородок, кованых решеток и прямых улиц, неизбежно упиравшихся в море.  
«Давай сделаем полосу препятствий», — предложил Мукуро. «Новый полигон для ваших питомцев?» — уточнил Фран. «Для нас», — усмехнулся Мукуро, и Фран не стал сдерживать фантазию. Крыша увилась лианами, заросла изгородью и папоротником, прорезалась водой. Был очень теплый и солнечный ноябрь, и раскаленная поверхность приятно зашипела от попавших на нее брызг. «Натурально», — одобрил Мукуро, подумал и добавил колючек.  
— Вы первый ее проходить будете, — отрезал Фран.  
— Да я не спорю, — Мукуро уже снимал пиджак.  
Несмотря на то что Фран атаковал птеродактилями и дикими пчелами, Мукуро бежал без остановки. Пройти не хуже него стало делом чести; за пару часов они усовершенствовали крышу до состояния джунглей и много раз разрушили все начисто, после чего Мукуро предложил сделать препятствия невидимыми, и стало совсем интересно и весело. Фран кувыркался, делал широкие прыжки и думал, что он крайне забавно выглядит со стороны, а еще он совсем выдохся, разрушая и обходя неразличимые для глаза иллюзии на бегу, спотыкаясь, перекатываясь и вставая.  
Закончив трассу, он поднялся на ноги, отряхнул пыль с колен и взглянул на Мукуро, притаив смех в уголке рта. Мукуро смотрел на Франа с непонятным, но издавна знакомым выражением лица — как будто кто-то пускал ему на щеки солнечных зайчиков — и улыбнулся блуждающей, неясной улыбкой, глядя Франу в глаза. В этот момент что-то произошло. В голове щелкнуло; мир повернулся на триста шестьдесят градусов и до того быстро пронесся перед глазами, что желудок подскочил к животу. Фран раскололся на беспечные немыслящие фрагменты (разбитый жесткий диск, детские шуточки, петарда в коробке с конфетти), а потом собрался обратно: такой же, каким был, но немой и пьяный. Мукуро улыбался и молчал так, что сдавило грудную клетку — было тяжело дышать, тяжело стоять на месте и не двигаться. Тогда Фран побежал вперед и упал, влился в подставленные руки, и бешеное кружение кончилось. Мукуро очень медленно закрыл глаза, наклоняя голову к плечу, и они целовались три тысячи лет; ну две-то уж точно.  
Они пришли домой вместе, не держась за руки и не соприкасаясь плечами. Фран был затоплен ощущением пустоты, он почти физически чувствовал, как его память кластер за кластером исчезает где-то в белом тумане, какой бывает по утрам на море. Мукуро так и не произнес ни слова, и это был лучший из его монологов.

 

ЛУЧШЕ, ЧЕМ КОФЕ  
Спрашивать «Что вы делаете?» было очевидно поздно. Солнце пробивалось сквозь занавески, на кухне шипела кофемашина, на полу волнами мелькали тени от диффузии холодного воздуха улицы и перетопленного тепла комнаты. Холодный Мукуро с обмотанным вокруг бедер полотенцем хлопнул дверью, возвращаясь из душа, и залез обратно в кровать, чем вызвал огромное неудовольствие Франа.  
— Уберите руки, — он попытался уползти, но Мукуро размотал одеяло и дернул на себя. Фран перекатился вслед, ударился носом, но решил, что в такой конфигурации тоже может продолжить сон. Холодные руки не посчитались с его желаниями: они с отвратительной настойчивостью влезли ему под майку и стали пересчитывать ребра.  
— Перестаньте, — Фран запротестовал. — Вы же никогда не были жаворонком. Что с вами случилось?  
Он осекся и посмотрел вверх. Мукуро невинно дернул бровью и продолжил левой рукой стягивать с Франа пижамные брюки, а правой... правой.  
— Что вы делаете? — спросил Фран.  
— Ты прав, — спокойно кивнул Мукуро. — Я не жаворонок. Поэтому очень не люблю, когда меня будят раньше, чем за час до того, как мое имя в едином благоговейном приветствии выдохнут десятки ртов.  
— Как эротично. Вы не подрабатываете написанием порнографических рассказов? — не очень благоговейно выдохнул Фран. Он боролся с желанием подтянуть колени к животу — это все было ужасно неловко.  
— Случалось в юности, — отбил подачу Мукуро. — С твоего разрешения, я продолжу.  
Он спустил пижамные штаны до колен и продолжил — двумя руками. Фран дернул ногой, выпутываясь из сборок ткани; вжался в Мукуро. Его мятное, теплое дыхание щекотало лоб.  
— Продолжайте.  
— Поэтому, когда я просыпаюсь, потому что какая-то несовершеннолетняя лягушка трется об меня своим скользким телом, я бужу эту лягушку тоже. Для начала.  
— Для начала, — повторил Фран. Живот защекотало.  
— А потом я действую по обстоятельствам.  
— Отличный план.  
— На все случаи жизни. Пользуйся.  
Фран не нашел, что ответить, — или просто боялся, что голос сорвется, он лежал прямой и тяжелый, как гробовая доска. Гробовая доска чересчур ровно дышала, целовала подставленное плечо и закидывала ногу повыше, в результате чего полотенце сползло с Мукуро, их животы соприкасались, а под одеялом стало очень-очень жарко. Тогда Фран скинул одеяло, перестав делать вид, что ничего не происходит; выдохнул накопившийся воздух, уперся лбом в грудь, в которой быстро и тихо колотилось сердце, и вцепился в плечи.  
— Я никуда не убегу, — рассмеялся Мукуро.  
— Если вы вообще на самом деле есть, — сказал Фран. Не то чтобы он сильно сомневался в существовании Мукуро, но уточнить все-таки стоило.  
— Есть, — ответил Мукуро.  
Из-за волнения и неудобства Фран долго не мог кончить, но не успел огорчиться по этому поводу. Мукуро был очень изобретателен, и ему очень долго не надоедало. Он упирался подбородком в затылок Франа, а стояком — ему в живот, но, кажется, Мукуро это не беспокоило. Фран уже был готов лезть на стенку, он вертелся как змея на сковородке, и Мукуро начинал едва слышно вздыхать в ответ на его скулеж, когда Фран поймал волну на самом ее пике — по ногам прошла судорога, мелькнула горячей молнией по позвоночнику. Он втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы; Мукуро под его руками вздрогнул, словно ощущал оргазм, как свой. Возможно, что так оно и было. Франа трясло мелкой лягушачьей дрожью — ему было страшно, но очень весело. Оставалось только оторвать руку от чужого плеча, зажмуриться и сомкнуть зубы на костяшках.  
Когда Фран решился открыть глаза, лицо Мукуро являло миру все то же равнодушно-ехидное выражение, что и обычно. Странно — Франу казалось, что там должны быть эмоции, что там они были.  
Не открывая глаз, Мукуро отвесил Франу щелбан.  
— Я скоро приду, — пересохшим ртом пообещал Фран, ища на полу штаны.  
— Как можно скорее, — ленивым голосом ответил Мукуро, раскидываясь на кровати.  
Смысл его слов совсем не сочетался с тем, как это было сказано, настолько не сочетался, что на щеки запоздало выполз румянец. Фран нашел пижаму, и, бодро переставляя дрожащие ноги, поплелся принимать душ.

 

ХОЛОДНЫЕ ЗИМЫ  
По снегу, завалившему улицы, можно было составлять клиническую картину: кто-то воображал его пушистым и объемным, как тополиный пух, кто-то — молочного цвета и на вкус тоже как молоко, кто-то предпочитал золотые блестки. В этом многообразии не было только одного: настоящего холодного снега, который бы обжигал руки, таял на языке и заставлял обувь промокать.  
Напротив школы стояла елка. Как насмешка над вечными ценностями — елка посреди вечного лета. Если бы она была пальмой, Фран не расстроился так сильно. Он впадал в зимнюю спячку верно и без поправок на любовь и завтрак: инстинкт, семейная черта, биологическая особенность. Его кровь была холодной и жила в другом температурном режиме, чем весь остров, его сердце тяготело к кровати и сну.  
При всем при этом школа оставалась школой, а экзамены — экзаменами. Мукуро нещадно заставлял Франа заниматься алгеброй и французским. «Не знать язык своей семьи, — возмущался он, — что за детский сад». Фран хотел бы объяснить ему, что детский сад тут ни при чем, но спать хотелось сильнее. «Вставай, — тормошил Мукуро, — а черт с тобой, подвинься». Этим всегда все кончалось.  
Фран с досадой зажмурился. Когда он открыл глаза, елка исчезла, завешенная прочной, как рабица тоски, иллюзией. Очевидно, тоска была липовой: елка исчезла не полностью. Скромная синяя гирлянда светилась коническим объемным контуром, через нее просвечивали здание школы и бесцветное небо. «Интересно», — подумал Фран и потратил первые двадцать минут урока на то, чтобы задернуть и гирлянду. Гирлянда была как отрицательная материя — ненаходима, и в конце концов Фран удовлетворился отсутствием елки, сочтя висящие в пустоте огоньки хорошим ответом нехолодному снегу.  
После получасового опоздания учитель предложил Франу провести остаток занятия там же, где он провел первую половину. Откровенно говоря, Франа это не очень расстроило; он выжал из автомата кофе и сполз по стене в коридоре, наслаждаясь ощущением горячей липкости, согревающей пищевод.  
— Что это такое? — спросил по-администраторски сухой, неприятный своим отсутствием эмоций голос.  
Фран открыл глаза. Смутная догадка подтвердилась: в своем полуденном рейде уважаемый директор школы натолкнулся на тело, находившееся в неположенном месте. Но Франу не грозила опасность, потому что директор прогуливался не один.  
— Эээ... — сказал Мукуро. — Это ученик.  
— Я вижу, — сказал директор.  
— Мистер Рокудо, мистер Хибари, — кивнул Фран. — Я уже ухожу.

 

ТВОЙ РЕБЕНОК  
— Усыновим, — предложил Кея.  
Мукуро посмотрел на него с таким ужасом, что это почти доставляло удовольствие.  
— Утопим? — удивился Кея.  
— Иди в задницу, — устало откликнулся Мукуро.  
— Других вариантов нет, — отрезал Кея. — Так ты согласен?  
— Через мой труп, — твердо заключил Мукуро.  
— Мы это уже проходили.  
— Он мой ученик.  
— То есть совместно нажитое имущество.  
— Он не имущество.  
— Это детали. Где ты его нашел?  
— Где-где, — зло сказал Мукуро, — на помойке подобрал. В школе, где же еще.  
— Хорошая у меня школа.  
— Да, — глаза Мукуро сузились в щелки, — конечно, мистер директор, ваша школа — это высший класс. Желаете отсосать, мистер директор?  
Дверь за ним захлопнулась.  
Кея сидел в удобном кресле и думал о великом. О том, что педагогический талант Мукуро не подвел его и на этот раз — под слоями пушечного мяса была закопана настоящая жемчужина. О том, что в умелых руках способности ученика Мукуро смогут перекроить политическую карту мира. О том, что долгие месяцы проживания на острове тумана, куда их привела чья-то неуемная ностальгия, окончены; о том, что грядут реальные дела.  
«Берлин», — думал Кея, и мысль об облачной столице доставляла ему истинное наслаждение.

 

И ЭТО БЫЛ ВЗГЛЯД ОТЦА  
Мукуро выдавало не выражение лица, но его цвет. Белый и приятный цвет свежевыстиранного белья, полощущегося на веревке под солнцем на лугу. Рядом носится большая собака. Прелестная молодая женщина выходит из карамельного домика, треплет собаку по голове, прижимая к себе тазик одной рукой. Солнце заходит за тучу, начинает идти стальной дождь, картонный фасад опрокидывается на землю.  
— Ну хватит, — попросил Мукуро.  
Небо темнеет, в сумерках что-то копошится под ногами. Это стальные иголки: они прорастают путаной травой, возносятся стволами сосен. От болота вверх взвиваются комары и светлячки, вьются и гудят между деревьев; где-то шумит река. Ты идешь, путаясь ногами в высокой траве, твои голые руки ест мошкара, но ты уже видишь вдалеке свет — мутный, поблескивающий, неуловимый: красный цвет папоротника.  
— Очень красиво, — сдавленным голосом сказал Мукуро.  
Его щеки порозовели, а руки были покрыты ожогами от крапивы. Он прихлопнул последнего комара, почесал локоть и тяжело заключил:  
— Но нам все равно придется пойти.  
— Семейный ужин, — кивнул Фран.  
— Я уже понял твое мнение по данному вопросу! — воскликнул Мукуро. — Но я не могу ему сказать, что ты не придешь, потому что я хочу тебя спрятать в рукаве и никому не показывать.  
— Шулерские замашки. Скажите ему что-нибудь другое? — предложил Фран.  
— Что тебя похитили пришельцы.  
— Истина где-то рядом.  
Мукуро сел в драматичную позу и прикрыл лоб ладонью.  
— Я в общем-то не возражаю, — противно сказал Фран. — Просто не могу понять, зачем я понадобился вашему бойфренду-директору с толстым самомнением.  
— Он хочет поближе с тобой познакомиться.  
— Что-то мне это напоминает.  
— Не в том смысле.  
— Кто вас знает.  
— Твое мнение обо мне, признаться, устрашает.  
Общаться с ним словами вообще не нужно было начинать, решил Фран. Его отношение к ситуации было легче передать погружением в иллюзию, что он и проделал с Мукуро; хотя, кажется, иллюзия сбоила и срывалась на другое.  
— Мне надеть галстук? — уточнил Фран.  
— Чтобы он тебя им задушил, — со знанием дела пошутил Мукуро.  
— А что, такое уже бывало?  
— Нет. Видишь ли, он хочет узнать тебя с профессиональной стороны. Возможно, предложить работу. С его точки зрения, ты подаешь большие надежды.  
— Я асоциален. Меня нельзя пускать к детям, — испугался Фран.  
— Другую работу, — тяжело вздохнул Мукуро, всем своим видом изображая нежелание об этом говорить. Он собрал тело в сложную скульптуру, воплощавшую скорбь.  
— Почему папоротник? — раздалось из сплетения рук и ног.  
— Потому что цветет один раз, — хмыкнул Фран и отвел его руку от лица.  
— За лето, — глухо сказал Мукуро.  
— Как вам сказать, учитель. Тут и есть вечное лето, если вы не заметили.

 

СИЛЬНЕЕ, ЧЕМ РЕЛАНИУМ  
— Как ты хочешь? — спросил Мукуро. — Не тормози. Медленно, быстро, с особой жестокостью, без применения рук?  
Разомлевший Фран был побежден ленивым настроением, но помимо воли заинтересовался.  
— Без рук?  
— Ну, — кажется, Мукуро даже немного покраснел, — это когда ты все делаешь без рук. Или языком, или телом. Вообще все.  
— Даже...  
— Все, — отрезал Мукуро. И гадко ухмыльнулся.  
— Нет, — подумав, решил Фран. — Хочу, чтобы вы раздвоились.  
— Зачем это нужно, — очень неторопливо протянул Мукуро, и у Франа мурашки побежали по пояснице.  
Они ушли на самое дно, глубже не бывает; стали переплетением корней, черных и влажных, как водяные лилии. Каждый вдох давался через силу, и Фран задерживал дыхание насколько мог, не зная, как еще дышать под водой. Голова кружилась от недостатка кислорода, было жарко, топко, темно, — и Фран сначала боялся утонуть, держался за исчезающий воздух, а потом воздух кончился, или силы кончились, и он пропал.  
Остались ощущения — блаженство, которое распирало грудь задолго до того, как вырваться наружу. Оно нарастало и тлело, жгло углем сквозь ребра, и Мукуро, должно быть, пытался его остудить, но получалось наоборот. Его влажные поцелуи не приносили облегчения; когда он дул на грудь, то раздувал огонь жарче. От того, который прижался сзади, было горячо спине, но Фран ничего не мог с собой поделать — только втискивался сильнее, потому что тот, что был спереди, неровной полосой дрожи сполз вниз и вообще заставлял волосы на голове шевелиться. Потом Фран сообразил, что его можно развернуть, впустил член в рот — тот, что был сзади, вскрикнул, это он был настоящим? Мукуро, раскинувший перед ним ноги спереди, не сбился с ритма, и Фран старался быть не хуже него, хотя и рук, и губ было чересчур много, как соль на рану, соль на головке члена, каждое прикосновение языка облегчает боль, пока ты не растворишься. Прижавшийся сзади царапал грудь Франа, словно пытался уцепиться и соскальзывал; он толкался членом между ног, мокрых от пота и слюны, это невыносимо раздражало, но тоже было приятным. Тот, настоящий, был единственным, кто мог себе позволить шумно дышать — потому что рот Франа был занят, и сам он едва не разлетелся осколками, когда взорвались его живот, грудь, руки, — но молча, молча.  
«Чего ты еще хочешь? — спросил Мукуро с притворным недовольством пол-океана дремы спустя. — Я и так устал за двоих». «Уменьшаю нагрузку», — Фран решился и вылез из соленых объятий. «Каким образом?» — лениво поднял Мукуро бровь. Фран сполз вниз и взял в руку его член.  
— Трахните себя.  
— Маленькая извращенная сумасшедшая лягушка, — по слогам, отчетливо произнес Мукуро.  
Фран безмятежно посмотрел на него и поцеловал головку, сместив кожу вниз.  
Он начал забирать контроль над иллюзией постепенно, незаметно: выпивал из копии пламя Мукуро и взамен впускал свое. Мукуро ехидно смеялся; он, кажется, думал, что Фран невсерьез, надеялся на это до того момента, пока не смог сделать вообще ничего. «Ну и кто теперь лягушка», — думал Фран, глядя на Мукуро, боком перекрутившегося на кровати, напоминавшего позой распростертый лабораторный образец, а экспрессией — зажмурившегося, кричащего махаона.  
— Какой коварный план, — оценил Мукуро, когда копия протиснулась внутрь; он стрельнул глазами на Франа и почему-то опустил взгляд, став на вид совсем молодым и ошеломленным. Фран смотрел на то, как его — теперь уже полностью под контролем Франа — иллюзия немилосердно медленно тянется назад, потом вталкивается обратно, и от того, что творилось с лицом Мукуро, воздух обжигал легкие крутым кипятком.  
— Не знал, что ты так умеешь, — поделился открытием Мукуро.  
Фран открыл рот, чтобы ответить — но передумал, и вместо этого невесомо провел языком по стволу. Ему нравилось наблюдать, как на лице Мукуро гротескной маской проступают чувства: удивление сквозь отрешенность, очарование из-под недоверия, удовольствие через страх. Мукуро крупно, неподконтрольно вздрагивал при каждом толчке; его руки побелели от напряжения, его глаза были зажмурены, и он стонал — святая Дева, какие он издавал звуки, — когда Фран заглатывал его член и сжимал губы.

 

МЕНЯ ЗОВУТ БОНД  
— Да что с тобой такое, — хрипло прошипел Кея, загружая бокалы в посудомойку. — Вы с ним обдолбались перед обедом, что ли?  
Мукуро выглядел так, как будто глотнул веселящего тумана. Кея не владел этими техниками — его уровень был ниже, — но о существовании таковых знал и был способен их различить. Взгляд Мукуро витал где-то в мирах розовых пони и принцесс с того момента, как эти двое ступили на порог, и до сей секунды. Не в пример учителю его ученик был сосредоточенным, внимательным юношей, хотя флюиды пламени так и вились вокруг него. «Ну точно, — решил Кея, — загрузились по полной. Оба. Я ведь такой страшный». Пламя Мукуро было таким густым, что его знобило. Кея против воли засмотрелся — явленное пламя тумана вообще было не такой уж частой вещью. Оно походило на сумеречную дымку, рябь вокруг головы; расширенные зрачки как бесплатное дополнение к расслабляющему трипу.  
— Горячее, — сказал Кея и почти уронил Мукуро в руки блюдо с красиво разложенной едой из ресторана, но обнаружил, что тот заснул в кухонном кресле.  
Мальчик, которого звали Фран, ел, как птица, и уворачивался от объяснений о сути предстоящей работы, как угорь. У Кеи создалось впечатление, что его слова влетают в одно ухо и вылетают из другого, но он отогнал презрение. Фран был хорошей кандидатурой: молчаливый, послушный, психически стабильный. Учитывая бесконечные эксперименты и взрывоопасность характера Мукуро, его ученик подходил для участия в кампании куда лучше. Какая-то неприятная деталь как комар зудела на краю сознания, но Кея решил, что, когда они поговорят с глазу на глаз, все недоразумения выяснятся. Юноша умен; конечно, он оценит перспективы и примет верное решение. Принуждать людей с такими способностями Кея считал моветоном.  
Благостное настроение уговорило его сжалиться над Мукуро, с трудом сидевшим прямо, и пойти за десертом самому. Фран дремал с открытыми глазами, уставившись в одну точку стеклянным бутылочным взглядом; Кея не отказывался от брюта и чувствовал триумф и легкое опьянение. Десерт должен был стать хорошим завершением вечера: меренги «Облако счастья», лимончелло и горький тоник. Взяв в руки поднос, Кея почувствовал себя сонным, как будто закутанным в теплое одеяло. Он сомкнул веки едва ли на секунду, но успел увидеть зарю над лесом, высохшие верхушки елок и пряную темень внизу. Хлопнув крылом, пролетела большая птица; дернувшись в сторону, увязая ногами в трясине, Кея различил силуэты впереди. Он сделал шаг вперед сквозь деревья, сквозь болота, сквозь сон, — и тогда увидел, что они целуются.

 

ЗНАКОМСТВО С РОДИТЕЛЯМИ  
После обеда с господином директором Фран считал, что Мукуро должен ему ужин с бабулей. «Но ты сам говорил, что она готовит ужасно! — возмущался Мукуро, — я ничего тебе не должен». — «Парень с самомнением не готовит вообще, — Фран пожимал плечами. — Вы думаете, я не различаю еду из ресторана?» — «По крайней мере, это вкусно». — «Прикройте тарелку иллюзией, а потом сходим в кафе». — «Зачем нам вообще к ней идти?» — упирался Мукуро, пока Фран не догадался, в чем дело.  
— Я представлю вас как учителя. А вы что подумали?  
Мукуро махнул рукой в показном жесте, но от Франа не укрылась гримаса облегчения.  
— Лучше, чтобы никто ничего не знал, — после долгой красноречивой паузы пояснил Мукуро, — тебе может грозить опасность.  
— То есть вы правда думаете, что мистер Хибари ничего не заметил?  
— Конечно. Иначе бы мы оттуда живыми не ушли.  
— Вы зря делаете из него монстра.  
— Он сам сделал из себя монстра, — отделался Мукуро и проворно смылся заниматься какими-то делами. Франу оставалось только еще раз пожать плечами: Хибари был адекватным, деловым человеком и не заслужил тех описаний, которыми его награждал Мукуро. Он подчеркнуто не замечал, что они на пол валились от недосыпа, и закрыл глаза и на сбитые губы, и на мятежный блеск в глазах Мукуро.  
— Что ты собираешься делать дальше? — спросила бабуля, подкладывая на тарелку Мукуро кукурузу.  
— И правда. Чем ты хочешь заняться, Фран?  
Фран ощутил себя попавшим в западню кроликом. Они насели на него с двух сторон: ответственные взрослые, озабоченные его дальнейшей жизнью. Их совершенно не смущало обсуждать его достоинства и недостатки при нем же. «Хорошо сочиняет», — гордилась бабушка. «Гейм-девелопмент. Причем в самых разных вариантах», — кивал Мукуро. — «Зачитал до дыр всю отцовскую библиотеку». — «Врач? Психиатр-иллюзионист». — «Замечательно. Катается на доске». — «Профессиональный спорт?» — «Ну это навряд ли. Слишком хилый».  
Это приводило Франа в ярость. Он прекрасно видел, что Мукуро издевается, но бабуля-то была настроена серьезно. В последнее время все слишком часто говорили о его будущем; Фран не разделял их беспокойства. Он не занимался планированием, не считал нужным отвечать на деловые намеки Хибари и не понимал, с чего все вокруг озаботились его судьбой.  
— Пойду к себе, — проинформировал он увлеченных чаем и друг другом бабулю и Мукуро. Казалось, они не заметили его ухода, но через четверть часа, когда Фран задремал, в дверь постучали. К этому времени Фран уже не сердился и разговор на прежнюю тему продолжил без раздражения — возможно, потому что рядом не было взволнованной бабули.  
— Ну, мне действительно нравятся реальные иллюзии, видеоигры и психиатрия.  
— Представляешь, какие возможности открываются, если это совместить?  
— Иллюзии реализуются в клинической практике с девятнадцатого века, — отбивал Фран, — а в ритуальных целях — со времени Атлантиды.  
— Да, но никто не догадывался делать из внутреннего мира пациента шутер.  
— Расстреляй свои страхи.  
— Возьми в заложники супер-эго.  
Фран так увлекся этой идеей, воображая разные умы-игры, которые смог бы воплотить, что почти заснул, но вспомнил утренний разговор и выплыл из сумрака.  
— Вы останетесь здесь? Наверное, вам лучше пойти в другую спальню. По крайней мере, если вы хотите уберечь бабулю от шокирующих открытий.  
Мукуро дернул плечом под макушкой Франа.  
— Не думаю, что это имеет значение, — ответил он серьезным голосом и незаметно улыбнулся. — Мы уже обо всем поговорили.

 

ЧЕРНАЯ ЛИЛИЯ  
— Нет, мы его не видели, — сказал пацан со шрамом на переносице и продолжил бинтовать ладонь. Очкарик, что-то оживленно печатавший, отвернулся от мониторов и кивнул:  
— Давно не появлялся. Занятой. А ты чего не приходишь?  
Фран растерялся. В близком общении подпольщики были похожи на его друзей: бестолковые парни, увлеченные своими делами. В неурочный час в заброшенной школе оказались только Кен, Чикуса и пара призрачных девушек — за дальней стенкой кто-то напевал на французском, жаря блинчики на полевой кухне. Фран узнал старую колыбельную, которую в современной аранжировке перепела известная хип-хоп дива.  
— Я не люблю драться, — честно ответил он, страдая от непрекращающейся вибрации в кармане. — В общем, учитель забыл у меня мобильник. Ему звонят без конца.  
— Может, он в своей смешной человеческой школе? — предположила неземного вида девчонка, выглядывая из-за ширмы. — М.М. просила передать, что блинчики готовы.  
Кена сдуло; Чикуса медлил, сворачивая бесконечные окна приложений.  
— Оставайся, — предложил он. — Рано или поздно Мукуро все равно придет сюда.  
— Не могу. У меня дело... в этой смешной человеческой школе.  
— Ну тогда поищи по кладовым. Вдруг он прячется от директора, потому что не хочет сдавать отчетность.  
— Точно.  
По дороге в школу его настигло смс, пришедшее на чужой телефон. Мобильник трясся не переставая, и Фран хотел его отключить, но глаз зацепился за текст: «Полиция развернула сферу». Фран открыл переписку, не успел прочитать целиком даже первое сообщение: что-то очень тяжелое и мягкое ударило его по темечку, вышибло дух — голову накрыло душным, тесным колпаком. По всей улице трещали и гасли иллюзии: таял снег, утонули в асфальте трамвайные шпалы, краска слезала с волос. Прохожие останавливались, теряясь в пространстве; многие выглядели так, как будто невидимый мешок задел и их тоже. Кому-то стало плохо.  
Телефон Мукуро звонил и сыпал смсками. Сбрасывая вызовы, Фран бежал к школе и читал историю шахматной партии, разворачивавшейся перед его глазами: добровольная полиция «стальных» оцепляла округа, громила убежища и теснила «черных», а те не могли оказать полновесное сопротивление, потому что облачный купол давил на голову, сковывал лоб обжигающим обручем, лишая всякой возможности пользоваться иллюзиями. Туманная асфиксия охватила весь город; Фран охотно прилег бы прямо на асфальт, но его заставляла идти вперед ответственность. По всей видимости, осаждавшие мобильник люди полагали Мукуро единственным, кто мог бы справиться с напастью. «Если только его там не окажется», — думал Фран и не мог закончить мысль.

 

НЕМНОГО О ВЕЖЛИВОСТИ КОРОЛЕЙ  
— Приятно, — сказал Хибари и постучал указкой по настенным часам, — что ты вовремя. Если ты и впредь будешь таким же точным, наше сотрудничество пройдет легко и безболезненно.  
Сидевший на полу Мукуро хрипло рассмеялся.  
Фран остановился в дверях, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Сделать это целиком было невозможно: реальность отражалась деталями в отдельных осколках, разноцветными пятнами.  
— Ваш телефон, — сказал Фран и кинул Мукуро даже в воздухе жужжавший мобильник. — Вы забыли.  
Мукуро не поднял руку. Он был бледным и неаппетитным на вид, как использованное полотенце: какой-то помятый, влажный. На лбу блестел пот. Судя по всему, ему было очень нехорошо.  
— А я думал, вы приличный человек, — сказал Фран Кее Хибари.  
— Простительная ошибка, — не стал осуждать его Хибари. — Объясняю ситуацию.  
Вы, иллюзионисты — инертные, безвольные существа. Единственное, что может заставить вас сдвинуть задницу с места, — это угроза жизни, безопасности или комфорту или таких размеров заноза в заднице, что эта указка покажется тебе зубочисткой. Один мой друг, — он исподлобья посмотрел на Мукуро, — в свое время попался на эту приманку, но быстро стух и погряз в уюте обеспеченной жизни.  
Вы любите вкусно есть, красиво пить и вдоволь трахаться. Вы любите играть, читать, смотреть тупые боевики и не любите работать. Благодаря вам великих войн было только две: если бы обладатели пламени тумана не были столь ленивы, карта выглядела бы совсем по-другому. Перейдем к делу.  
Это, — Хибари постучал по часам еще раз, — прибор для измерения времени. Когда мы с тобой выйдем из школы, в нем произойдет облачная реакция, и он взорвется. Это, — он кивнул на Мукуро, — твой наставник-педофил. Если он не потратил все свои ресурсы на разные глупости, то выкрутится, и вы продолжите обучение в нашем затяжном путешествии по Старому Свету. Правда, ночные прогулки придется прекратить. Он тебе не говорил? Я ни с кем не делюсь своими вещами. Добро пожаловать в клуб.  
Закончив речь, он взял Франа за руку, помахал Мукуро и пошел прочь.  
Фран шел за ним следом. С каждым шагом мир рассыпался на куски, и Фран никак не мог этому помешать, не мог собраться и сделать что-нибудь героическое. Перед глазами мелькало белое лицо с бессильной испариной на лбу — с таким лицом не выбираются из западни за сорок секунд, с таким лицом даже не встают с пола. Фран был потерян; он не мог вырвать онемевшую руку из клешни Хибари, не мог шарахнуть его фаерболлом, сознание расслаивалось, и мир распадался на кусочки, все мельче и мельче.  
Первым рассыпалось море. Волны застыли в движении, остановились и покрошились песком. Следом поднялся пляж, свернулись улицы и картонками сложились дома. Они исчезали за белой стеной; город форматировался, пустел, стирался из бытия. Весь остров, который занимала Аламида, перестал существовать. Фран стер родной дом с деревянными перилами, стер общагу, обои в которой пропахли сладким дымом, стер ту самую крышу. Он отстраненно наблюдал, как белый свет съел белое лицо Мукуро и его синюю рубашку вместе с директорским кабинетом.  
Облетала краска, паркет вздыбливался, цвета теряли насыщенность. Хибари остановился на полушаге, когда коридор впереди него осветился. Фран помедлил секунду, но не нашел подходящих слов и схлопнул стены.

 

ЗА БЕЛОЙ СТЕНОЙ  
Все кончилось очень резко — и свет, и смерть, и головная боль. Он знал, иллюзионисты думали, что купол только им одним доставляет неприятные ощущения. Это было не так: просто у Кеи с самоконтролем дела обстояли лучше, и он мог себе позволить держать сферу подавления и заниматься психологическим терроризмом одновременно. Судя по всему, психологический терроризм имел успех.  
Молчаливые и быстрые, как тень, люди в белых халатах вертелись вокруг кресел, распутывая проводки и вынимая катетеры. Мукуро сидел в своей излюбленной позе: переплетение рук, на зубах скрип алебастра. Его ребенок лежал в кресле со спокойным — как будто спал — лицом и не двигался.  
Сжавшись, чтобы стать неприметнее и светлее, Хром зачитывала с мониторов показания датчиков. Ее голос тонкой медной проволокой вкручивался в мозг.  
— Зафиксировано: реальные иллюзии, реальные иллюзии с ограниченным сроком существования, алгоритмы отложенного взаимодействия...  
— Это что? — удивился Мукуро.  
— Шахматы, — сказал Фран, — с кровищей. Я ем вашего коня, и из его отрубленной головы льется кровь.  
— ...образы, динамические системы, проекция на центр эмоций...  
Фран неслышно всхлипнул. В воздухе повеяло драмой.  
— Ну давай, приходи в себя, — Мукуро тряс его за плечо, хотя вид и сам имел весьма кислый.  
За те три месяца, которые они втроем провели в иллюзии (история которой уместила в себе куда больше, чем три месяца, — подумать только, он помнил о нескольких годах несуществующих отношений), Кея неплохо овладел итальянским, выучил рецепт ста и одного безалкогольного коктейля, придумал план идеального распределения ресурсов в мире и помог Франу реализовать новую способность.  
— ...и полная аннигиляция.  
— Я назову ее «формат С», — похоронным голосом заявил Фран. Мукуро посмотрел на Кею глазами дохлой рыбы; Хром, волнуясь, переводила взгляд с одного на другого. «Хорошо, — подумал Кея, — что этот прибор картинку не показывает».  
— Может ты зря меня под таймер посадил? Вон детеныш какой нервный, — серьезно сказал Мукуро.  
Фран скинул его руку и встал.  
— Это был мощный трип, учитель. Вам все удалось. Спасибо, браво. Полная аннигиляция, — он быстрым шагом вышел за дверь, натягивая пониже рукава толстовки.  
Мертвая рыба во взгляде Мукуро стремительно протухала. И тогда Кея сказал:  
— Я заеду завтра и заберу вещи.

 

ДЕНЬ НЕЗАВИСИМОСТИ  
Заходил Кея, унес ноутбук и зарядку. Приходил Фран, принес морковку. «Что ты хочешь этим сказать?» — поднял бровь Мукуро. Фран зажмурился и с неестественной для него смелостью спросил: «Мы точно не можем быть... как там?» — «Точно не можем». Фран кивнул, сел за стол, они обсудили достижения науки и техники, старательно избегая перехода на личности. Это было весьма комично. «Вот если говорить о передаче контроля над объектом...» — «Это был рейдерский захват, а не передача контроля. Ты же меня не спросил». — «Вы были не против». — «Я субъективен».  
Конечно же, Фран напрашивался. Мукуро мог это понять и смириться с этим: естественная защитная реакция. Он чересчур глубоко верил в этот мир, ограниченный сушей далекого острова; Мукуро знал, что иллюзия не была выстроена из сухих палочек необходимости и опыта, нет, такие тренировки работают только на прочном фундаменте того, во что веришь и что любишь. Значит, таким было внутреннее пространство Франа, значит, такими были его тепло и холод, такова была его любовь. Вся эта ерунда: книжки, скейт, ажурные домики, друзья, море с белухой, отваливающиеся обои, деревянные кровати (которые так сладко скрипят), прогулки по крышам, елки и ненастоящий снег — они составляли настоящего Франа, и настоящий Фран, сидя перед Мукуро на стуле, болел так громко, что боль резонировала о стены.  
Фран ушел много часов назад, но в голове звучало эхо его слов, словно Мукуро дал неправильный ответ. «Подожди, ты вырастешь и поймешь, — отбивался Мукуро. — Ты научишься различать. То, что там было, — это другое, это девиация связи учителя и ученика. Я знаю, ты хорошо ко мне относишься, хотя раньше не показывал; но она — это другое, правда».  
Все было напрасно. Мысленные споры не помогали; Кея забрал ноутбук, зарядку и зубную щетку, и без его вещей стало совсем пусто. Мукуро подумал, что не знает — где Фран живет, как и с кем. Может быть, и в настоящей реальности у него есть какой-то уютный дом, где толпа людей, вроде бы ничем на первый взгляд не объединенных, вместе живет, играет в видеоигры, работает, учится и травится иллюзорным пивом.  
Морковка, оставленная на столе, на исходе дня стала издавать аромат вяленого мяса. Мукуро припомнил грустного динозавра с лицом волхва и застыл на диване в задумчивости.  
«Ты так хорошо умеешь отличать одно от другого. Двадцать пять лет — это слишком поздно, чтобы влюбляться?»

 

АТЛАНТИДА  
Белая стена остановилась, приблизившись к Франу вплотную. Она очертила вокруг него ровное поле — беспросветная воронка, за пределами которой не существовало вселенной. Некоторые люди придумывают черные дыры, а Фран отгораживался от мира белой — пустотой белого цвета.  
Когда ему на плечо опустилась ладонь, осыпанная перстнями, пустота подумала и хлынула обратно. Из отдельных досочек собрался паркет, чешуйки краски образовали стены, в них прорезались окна, и сквозь стекла влился обычный дневной свет, казавшийся теперь не ярче, чем мутный огонь больничной лампы. Белая стена отпустила город; жители даже не почувствовали паузы, они занимались своими делами, как занимались сто и двести лет назад, час назад или минуту. Исчез облачный купол, давивший на темя, да и только — они, наверное, подумали, что это была магнитная буря. Вскрыв асфальт, поднялись трамвайные пути; лианы прогрызли крышу. Пустота притаилась где-то снаружи, готовая вернуться в любой момент.  
Фран обернулся.  
Мукуро выглядел как обычно — как обычно в настоящем. Воображение Франа воссоздавало его более молодым и легким, а на самом деле Мукуро был старше и вреднее и — конечно же — никогда не снимал свои колечки. В затянувшемся сне Франа у него были голые человеческие руки.  
— Я подумал, — сказал Мукуро, — и решил вернуться. Один, без господина директора.  
— Считаете, что мы не закончили тренировку? — не очень серьезно спросил Фран.  
— Определенно. Ты так и не смог потушить мою гирлянду.  
— Елка без снега попирает законы природы, — Фран совсем расслабился.  
— Почему это без снега? — Мукуро притворно удивился. — Новый год же скоро.  
Фран выглянул в окно — скорее машинально, чем поверив: вот еще, нашел дурака, верить в такие шутки. Снаружи шел снег. Он был холодным и мелким и валил так плотно, что за ним ничего не было видно: ни крыш, ни домов, ни моря.

**Author's Note:**

> бета thegamed


End file.
